ericschoolpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birth to 11 years old/Transcript
Eric Bui: Last time on Eric School Pants. (showing the Pliot episode) Eric Bui: Right, this is Eric School Pants! Let's action already! Camera Person: Action! (opening theme) Voice: Eric is coming a birth! Voice 2: No, he was have a birthday growing to 11. Voice: Yeah! That's right! (Eric Bui sleeping then wakes up) Eric Bui: Ah! Today, my parents is going to meet new friends are Ericka, Ericki, Ericko and Ericon. Eric Bui's Mum: Right, we are going to meet new friends. Right? Eric Bui: Yes. Eric Bui's Dad: Now eat breakfast first! Eric Bui: OK! (eating breakfast) Eric Bui: I am finish! Eric Bui's Mum: Now let's go! (goes for a walk to meet new friends) Ericka: My name is Ericka and my friends are Ericki, Ericko and Ericon. Ericki: This is me. Ericko: Me has one eye but not two. Ericon: I got no nose and I can't see my nose! Eric Bui: OK! Now let's go to school. Right? Eric Bui's Parents: Bye! (going to school) Eric Bui: No Cindy Nguyen, no Jian Jie Ooi? No one was there! Now let's go home! (going to Eric Bui's House) Eric Bui: Where home! Eric 5: Wow! Eric Bui: OK, let's play games called the board game. Eric 5: OK! (playing board game and Eric Bui wins) Eric Bui: Yay! I won the board game! Ericka: OK, if you win, it's doesn't matter. Eric 5: OK! (old bell rings) Voice: You are going to Anthony Field's birthday party. Remember, if you don't come, I will fire you. Eric Bui: OK! I will! (walks down to the taxi then meets the Wiggles) The Wiggles: Hi! Were the Wiggles! Greg Page: I'm Greg! Murray Cook: I'm Murray! Jeff Fatt: I'm Jeff! Anthony Field: And I'm Anthony! We are going to my birthday today! Ready? 1, 2, 3. (everyone sang Happy Birthday then say "Hip hip, hooray!" then Anthony Field blows the candles) Everyone: Yay! Let's eat cake! Anthony Field: Sorry, you have to ask to do so. The Wiggles: Yes, your right! (eats cake) Eric Bui: Yay! Let's go home! Anthony Field: But you have to wait for 5 minutes. Greg Page: Now let's get ready to wiggle! (The Wiggles sings Get Ready to Wiggle) Eric Bui: Now let's go guys! Eric 5: Yay! (go to taxi to get home) Eric Bui: Goodbye for now! Camera Person: Cut! (camera breaks) Camera Person: I said cut already!!! Eric Bui: I can do it! Camera Person: Cut! (ending theme) Eric Bui: Next time on Eric School Pants! (showing the School Cross Country Carvival video) Eric Bui: Now let's say hello to Cindy Nguyen! Cindy Nguyen: Hello! Eric Bui: Now Eric 5, we have to go and say goodbye! Everyone: Goodbye! (Jian Jie Ooi and Van Dinh fights with food then runs away) (the TV Commercial appears) Eric Bui: Eric School Pants! The show along with the Eric 5! Eric 5: Find new friends, having fun and more! Eric Bui: Eric School Pants! Coming soon on DVD! Coming during the Season 1 finishes! (the TV Commercial ends) Category:Transcripts